Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a thermoelectric conversion device that includes a process for solid-phase sintering a conductive paste and forming an interlayer connecting member.
Background Art
Conventionally, as a manufacturing method for a thermoelectric conversion device, for example, PTL 1 proposes a manufacturing method such as that below. That is, in this manufacturing method, first, through holes are formed in an insulating mold, and the through holes are regularly filled with a first conductive paste composed of Bi, Te, Se, and the like and a second conductive paste composed of Bi, Sb, Te, and the like.
In addition, a plurality of front surface patterns that come into contact with adjacent first and second conductive pastes are formed on the front surface of the insulating mold. Furthermore, a plurality of back surface patterns that come into contact with the first conductive paste, as well as the second conductive paste that is in contact with front surface patterns other than the front surface patterns that are in contact with the first conductive paste, are formed on the back surface of the insulating mold.
Subsequently, the insulating mold is heat-treated for 10 hours at 460° C. in an Ar gas atmosphere, thereby forming an N-type thermoelectric conversion element (interlayer connecting member) from the first conductive paste and a P-type thermoelectric conversion element (interlayer connecting member) from the second conductive paste. At this time, the N-type thermoelectric conversion element and the P-type thermoelectric conversion element are connected to the front surface patterns and the back surface patterns as well. As a result, a thermoelectric conversion device is manufactured in which a plurality of N-type thermoelectric conversion elements and a plurality of P-type thermoelectric conversion elements are alternately connected in series.
When the insulating mold is heat-treated for 10 hours at 460° C., because the melting points of Bi and Te are lower than 460° C., the N-type thermoelectric conversion element and the P-type thermoelectric conversion element (alloys) are formed by liquid-phase sintering.